


And if you were my little boy,

by holtcest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Imagined Sam Holt/Matt Holt, Incest, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, an inappropriate use of your mother's sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: "Come on Matt, beg for it."





	And if you were my little boy,

"Come on Matt, beg for it." Katie's poised behind him, rubbing the slick head of the dildo against his hole in slow, methodical rolls of her hips. He's biting his hand to stifle the pitiful moan he makes, tries to arc back into her touch, but she firmly plants her hands on his hips to stop him. "Beg, baby boy. What do you want?"

"D-daddy's cock," Matt stutters softly, stuffing his face into the sheets. "I want Daddy's cock so bad, please, I've been good--"

"Have you?" Here she puts more pressure on the rim of his asshole, almost slipping in and Matt keens, barely managing to keep his hips still. "Well, if you think you've been _good_...."

Matt nearly blanks when he feels his sister shift behind him ( _imagines its not her, but **him** ),_ one arm wrapped around his hips while the other guides the silicone cock into his eager hole. He bundles the comforter into his arms as the head stretches him out, slick and wet and he can't help the pleased whimpers that bubble out of his lips as Katie slips into him fully. They've done this enough times that he knows the feel of this dildo like its part of him; he found it once, when he was raiding his mother's box of  _unmentionables_  for something to shove up his ass. It's molded from his dad's own dick, and Matt's always been drawn to the taboo like a moth to flame. When he told Katie about it ( _after a ravenous night they shared when both parents were gone_ ), she offered to help him live out his fantasies. He's brought out of his thoughts when she rakes her nails against his hipbones, shallowly fucking into him in a way that can almost be described as gentle.

God, he was so lucky.

"You like feeling  _his_ cock in you, huh?" Katie grips him hard enough to bruise ( _he loves it, struggles just to feel her tighten her fingers until they dig into bone_ ), pulling out almost entirely and Matt almost panics, tries to follow the movement back so he doesn't lose a moment of the addictive burn, and she laughs something dark and low in her body. "What would he think, Matt, seeing his precious son thirsting for his own father's cock? Watching you get filled up like a pretty little whore." Katie bucks, he groans, and she sets up an easy pace that just  _barely_ grazes his prostate. With each thrust, Matt loses himself more to the fantasy she paints-- _he's on his hands and knees, fucking himself with the dildo modeled after Sam's cock, until he's caught red-handed_. Another few hard pushes of Katie's hips only barely distract him; he's more focused on the hand she's fisted into his hair, pulling his head up out of the blanket.  _Sam would come in, shut the door and tell him that he might as well have the **real deal** since he wants it so bad--_ Matt loosely grabs his own neglected dick, pumps himself in time for only a brief moment before his sister slaps his hand away. 

He can almost  _hear_ the smirk in her voice. "You'll come on my cock or not at all, baby boy."


End file.
